Bones Bearings
Bones Bearings are famous for their quality and design. From affordable Bones Reds to the amazing Bones Swiss Ceramics, Bones Bearings has a great selection depending on what you need. Bones Bearings is a skateboard bearing company started by George Powell in the early 80's. Since then they have revolutioned skatedboard bearings becoming one of the top brands of many skateboarders. Their main product are bearings but they also have clothing, accessories, and stickers. Bones Bearings is a part of Skate One. Skate One are the companies Powell, Bones Wheels, Bones Bearings, Minilogo, Surf One, and Positiv. History Bones Bearings started when George Powell saw the need of skateboarders for faster bearings in the early 80's. After searcing for a good bearing manufacturer that would still be affordable to skateboarders George found a manufacturer in Switzerland that had bearings that were faster than any that they had at the time. He worked with them to design a bearing that would be ideal for skateboarders. Bearings There are currently six different models of bearings offered by Bones. Listed in decreasing order starting with the best. *Bones Swiss Ceramics *Bones Swiss "L2" *Bones Super Swiss 6 *Bones Swiss *Bones Ceramic Super Reds *Bones Super Reds *Bones Reds 'Team:' Professionals • Vincent Alvarez • Brian Anderson • Kenny Anderson • Daryl Angel • Ray Barbee • Louie Barletta • Donny Barley • Chad Bartie • Zered Bassett • Silas Baxter-Neal • Theotis Beasley • Steve Berra • Caswell Berry • Taylor Bingaman • Tyler Bledsoe • Levi Brown • Dennis Busenitz • Steve Caballero • Devine Calloway • Andrew Cannon • Mike Mo Capaldi • John Cardiel • Ronnie Creager • Jack Curtin • Corey Duffel • Ryan Decenzo • Benny Fairfax • Cairo Foster • Danny Fuenzalida • Fred Gall • Ryan Gallant • Danny Garcia • Austyn Gillette • Jeff Grosso • Chris Haslam • Jordan Hoffart • Jerry Hsu • Stefan Janoski • Chany Jeanguenin • Marc Johnson • Josh Kalis • Cory Kennedy • Forrest Kirby • Guru Khalsa • PJ Ladd • Johnny Layton • Jason Lee • Sean Malto • Guy Mariano • Billy Marks • Rick McCrank • Joel Meinholz • Matt Miller • Raymond Molinar • Lance Mountain • Marty Murawski • Nilton Neeves • Steve Nesser • Tim O’Connor • Alex Olson • Chris Pastras • Joey Pepper • Clint Peterson • Rodrigo Petersen • Collin Provost • Torey Pudwill • Eli Reed • Jose Rojo • Leo Romero • Dylan Rieder • Arto Saari • Jack Sabback • Omar Salazar • Ryan Sheckler • Paul Shier • Ryan Smith • Justin Strubing • Jamie Tancowny • Mikey Taylor • Rodrigo TX • Wieger Van Wageningen • Van Wastell • Rob Welsh • Brandon Westgate • Stevie Williams • Bobby Worrest • Jeremy Wray Team: Amateurs • Youness Amrani • Shane Borland • Gilbert Crockett • Keelan Dadd • Alex Davis • Scott Decenzo • Aldrin Garcia • Spencer Hamilton • Josh Hawkins • Zach Lyons • Ben Hatchell • Boo Johnson • Andrew Langi • Louie Lopez • Stevie Perez • Tom Remillard • Evan Smith • Raven Tershy • Luis Tolentino • Davis Torgerson Category:Companies Category:Skateboard Parts